Figurative Company
by Wundirlinde
Summary: MakoHaru One-Shot! - Makoto and Haruka are relaxing on the staircase of their town - naming the neighborly stray cats that appear within the steps.


**A/N: Woo- Second Fic posted! -**

There is alot of dialog towards halfway-bottom of this fic -just to let you know. 3  


* * *

****This event lays out on a Saturday morning, hitting towards the afternoon.

A new day with a new trace of dreary lukewarm weather hinted with a light silk breeze.

The narrowed stairway seemed opaque with nothingness with an exception of dust-like dirt spattering onto the adjacent side.

The outcome was lonesome, even tho the neighborhood watch stood amongst every corner of this small rural area.

Stip-Stap. An interruption came into mind as two light-hearted bishonen male figures willingly brushed their footsteps along the top of the settings stairway.

Murmurs' sounds came from one of their mouths , particularly the taller ideal, inching his way to place himself onto the steps, relaxing. The other male repeated the same.

"So, are you liking this year, Haru?" The taller one named Tachibana Makoto braced from his mouth, motivating his head to look at the miniature boy, Nanase Haruka. His beloved.

"It's fine." Haru responded.

"Heh!" Makoto released a sigh-like giggle from his chest, "What a typical Haru answer" his mind spoke.

"I hope you mean that in a good way, Haru."

A pause was breached, reaching the setting as it was earlier, feeling the breeze, the flaps of the shoulder material fabricated on their shirts would move lightly.

Nothing was spoken for some minutes, just inhaling the atmosphere; eachother.

"Ahh, The weather sure feels amazing today! I wish it could be like this everyday!" The bigger built individual did a slight stretch.

"Yeah.." Haruka changed his position; slipping his elbow on his knee so his hand could keep rest below his chin.

"Ahh! Neko-Chan!" Makoto lightly squealed, looking towards his right.

Makoto leered his index finger out so the feline could intake the scent to recognize the taller being, afterwards rubbing it's head allover Makoto's fist.

Makoto proceeded into giving attention to the smaller animal.

"Isn't she just adorable Haru?..H-Haru?"

Haruka was staring off at the other cats that were 2-3 stairs lower.

"..Sure." mumbles escaped the darkened hair boy's lips.

The brunette stared off onto Haru's lone-face before continuing the conversation.

" Ah! I know, we've never actually given the strays around here names, don't you think we should by now? Oh! I'll name this little one.. Haru!"

"..Why me?" The shorter one looked onwards.

"Well, since I've known this one the longest out of all of them… EHH-" Makoto flailed his right hand eagerly. "how about you name one?" He persisted.

"…fine."giving into Makoto's suggestion, Haruka let out a slight before standing upwards to grab one of the cats on the stairs below.

Staring at the cats for a few moments, the cat Haru stole was an overwei—no… an obese tabby cat with sleek hazel eyes.

After comforting the animal into his arms, he backed up to sit next to Makoto once more.

Makoto's expression gleamed with joy when the other male finally settled back in with him – giving in to his request.

"So what are yo-"

"Name's Makoto."

"EHHHH? Why Me?" Makoto slammed his index finger; pointing at himself.

"Because it's big"

"H-Haru.."

Suddenly the aroma around the taller male seemed more darkened.

"Haru.. Did you even realize what you even said?" his insides spoke.

"Are you trying to hint me something?", teasing the other individual; lightly poking the others shoulder.

"If not, I'm naming it Macker—"

"MAKOTO'S FINE."

"..How could you even name an animal that?" Makoto chuckled at the thought of what his thoughts spoke.

"..What's so funny?"

"Ahh- I just know somebody who is being cute right now!" His infamous grin showed.

"Who?" a glare started to form on the raven boy's facial material.

"You, Of course!"

"…" yet another silence appeared. "I'm not cute."

"I beg to differ! Haru! You're being really cute right now!"

"…Well.." Haruka released a hint of a smile.

"I know someone whose even cuter."

"EHH? Who?!"

"..M-Makoto."

"and why would I be cu-"

"The cat." His face turned straight again; pokerface.

"Ah- oh.." Makoto went quiet with a slight burn starting to catch fire on his cheeks.

Haru released the cat that was once in his arms, letting a wider smirk appear on his face.

"Dumbass." Haruka scoffed, leering at the taller male.

"HAAARUU!?"

Haruka slammed his bodyweight onto Makoto's shoulder, along with resting his head; hiding his swollen cheeks.

"You're the biggest dumbass I know…

But..That's why I find you the most adorable." Is what Haruka wanted to respond.

Instead they just rested there in the weather, relaxing their minds that were thinking of eachother.

What a wonderful way to start a day, is what Makoto thought.

Anyday is a wonderful day if Haru's existence is involved. Everyday is perfect when the one you love is sharing the same memories as you are.

-END


End file.
